Kiss Me
by iluminnascent
Summary: "...Kiss me, Sasuke," kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Kedua safir-nya menatap lurus ke arah sepasang oniks milik Sasuke. Sekilas ia melihat kedua oniks itu membelalak. Namun karena hanya sebentar, ia berpikir kalau ia salah lihat. Mind to Read n Review?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. He belong to Uchiha Sasuke and they belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning(s): **I am getting tired writing all of this stuff. As usual, this fic contain Boy X Boy, AU, a bit OOC and typo. **So if you don't like, please don't read it! 'kay?**

* * *

**Kiss Me**

A Naruto FanFiction

* * *

"_Teme!"_

"..."

"_Teme!"_

"..."

"_Teme~"_

Pemuda pirang itu menggerutu ketika pemuda di hadapannya sama sekali tidak menanggapi panggilannya. Ia berubah menjadi kesal karena lagi dan lagi, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Saat ini ia seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan Alien yang tidak mengerti dengan bahasa Bumi. Betapa ia membenci saat-saat seperti ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Ia kembali membentak memanggil nama pemuda berambut _raven-_dengan benar. Kalau kali ini pemuda itu tidak menganggapinya, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia tidak peduli kalau nanti ia terpaksa harus pulang berjalan kaki karena pemuda yang di hadapannya lebih memilih untuk membenamkan dirinya dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang sejak jam pulang sekolah tadi ia tekuni dengan amat sangat hikmat.

Tapi nyatanya pemuda di hadapannya akhirnya mau mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap ke arah pemuda pirang.

"Akhirnya kau mau mengalihkan kepalamu dari pekerjaan sialan ini!"

Naruto-nama pemuda pirang itu-memamerkan senyum lebar seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dengan kedua kaki yang dinaikkan di atas sebuah meja lain yang berada di samping meja tempat Sasuke mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Apa maumu, _Dobe_?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendapati sepasang mata oniks milik pemuda di hadapannya menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya kalau ia akan segera meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan kalau ditatap seperti itu. Hei, ia sudah kenal Sasuke sejak mereka masih berada di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Sudah sepantasnya ia kebal terhadap _death glare_ kebanggaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menyudahi pekerjaan OSIS-mu, _Teme?_ Kau sadar jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto. Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas meja kemudian menarik kursi yang didudukinya agr lebih mendekat ke arah meja Sasuke. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran sepasang oniks pemuda itu, ia menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Apa kau tidak bosan memeriksa kertas-kertas di hadapanmu ini?" lanjutnya lagi karena Sasuke tidak juga berkomentar.

"Hn."

"_Teme!_ Sudah kubilang hilangkan kebiasaanmu menggunakan dua huruf menyebalkan itu!"

Lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, ia memukulkan pena yang sejak tadi digenggamnya ke arah kepala pirang Naruto.

"Kau tahu sendiri ini adalah pekerjaan seorang Ketua OSIS," kata Sasuke. Ia kembali membenamkan dirinya untuk memeriksa laporan keuangan setiap klub yang berada di _Konoha Gakuen_ dan menghiraukan wajah Naruto yang merengut kesal.

"Kau itu menyebalkan sekali," gerutu si pirang. Ia masih menopangkan dagunya di atas meja dengan kedua mata safirnya yang menatap lekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia mengamati pemuda raven tersebut sedang serius memeriksa lembar demi lembar kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Naruto yang pada dasarnya adalah orang yang tidak bisa diam, segera merasa bosan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Dengan enggan, ia meraih sebuah kertas di dekatnya kemudian membaca baris tulisan yang berada di kertas itu. Tapi sejenak kemudian ia kembali meletakkan kertas tersebut karena ia merasa tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tertera di sana.

"Che, tidak bisakah kita pulang sekarang, _Teme_? Aku sudah benar-benar bosan berada di sini."

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya. Oniks milikinya menatap tajam ke arah sepasang safir yang menyorot bosan ke arahnya.

"Aku harus segera memeriksa ini karena Kakashi-_sensei_ memintanya besok. Memangnya kau tidak bisa bersabar sebentar lagi?"

Naruto mengeleng. "Aku bosan, _Teme_!"

"Hn."

"_Teme!"_

"..."

"_Chicken butt!"_

"..."

"Bas-"

"_Dobe!"_

Sasuke menggebrak meja di depannya dan otomatis membuat Naruto tersentak karena kaget. Hampir saja pemuda pirang itu terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja ia tidak segera meraih pinggiran meja untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kedua iris safir miliknya mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Diam atau aku terpaksa akan mengusirmu dari ruangan ini," desis Sasuke. Ia mengusapkan kedua telapak tangan pucatnya ke wajahnya. Kalau saja pemuda di hadapannya ini bukan kekasihnya, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir Naruto keluar dari tempat ini mengingat banyaknya laporan yang belum ia periksa.

"Aku akan diam asal kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Sasuke kembali menatap pemuda di depannya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi kebanggaannya. Walau sedang bersikap seperti itu, di dalam hati ia sedikit penasaran apa yang diinginkan Naruto. Ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk kembali memukul kepala si pirang kalau pemuda itu meminta yang tidak-tidak padanya sementara ia harus menyelesaikan tugas OSIS-nya.

Naruto yang melihat alis kanan Sasuke sedikit terangkat hanya diam saja. Ia menopangkan dagunya di atas meja. Ia menunggu Sasuke untuk berkomentar. Sayang, lima menit berlalu, pemuda _raven_ tersebut tidak berkata apa-apa sehingga membuat Naruto akhirnya menghela nafas frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang dingin seperti Uchiha Sasuke?

"_...Kiss me, Sasuke,"_ kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Kedua safir-nya menatap lurus ke arah sepasang oniks milik Sasuke. Sekilas ia melihat kedua oniks itu membelalak. Namun karena hanya sebentar, ia berpikir kalau ia salah lihat.

"..."

"Hei, Sasuke. _Say something_."

"..."

"Sa-"

"_Usuratonkachi."_

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah ketika Sasuke lebih memilih untuk kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Tidak sekali pun pemuda bermata oniks itu menatap ke arah Naruto. Seolah-olah si pirang sama sekali tidak berada di sana. Ia juga tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah Naruto mengatakan permintaannya. Mengetahui kalau sepertinya tidak ada gunanya ia hanya diam menunggui Sasuke, Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke arah sebuah sofa panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari meja kerja Sasuke.

Merebahkan dirinya di sofa berwarna cokelat tanah tersebut, kedua safir-nya menatap bosan ke arah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih. Pikirannya kembali ke dua tahun yang lalu saat kelulusannya dari sekolah menengah pertama. Dua tahun lalu di mana di hari kelulusan Sasuke memintanya untuk menjadi pacar pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat ia sempat membeku ketika mendengar pengakuan Sasuke karena Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Kalau saja saat itu ada sebuah lubang dalam di dekatnya, Naruto pasti sudah menceburkan dirinya ke dalam lubang tersebut. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat malu. Ia semakin ingin bersembunyi ketika teman-temannya malah menyorakinya dan mengatakan kalau lebih baik ia menerima pernyataan cinta Sasuke.

Oh, betapa sekarang ia sedikit menyesal karena menerima Sasuke sebagai pacarnya. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai sang Pangeran Sekolah itu. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama dan sudah hapal bagaimana kelakuan pemuda itu. Ia sadar kalau Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya dua tahun lalu karena seorang Uchiha sepertinya tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya di depan orang-orang dengan 'menembak' seseorang apalagi orang itu bukanlah seorang gadis, tapi seorang pemuda.

Ia masih belum bisa melupakan raut wajah kaget bercampur tidak percaya di wajah Sakura, Ino dan Karin saat mendengar pernyataan cinta Pangeran mereka. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih sering teringat dengan hal itu.

Tapi... raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sendu mengingat kalau belakangan ini Sasuke sedikit berubah. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya mengurusi masalah-masalah OSIS dan jarang menemaninya. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti sekarang. Ia tahu Sasuke bersikap seperti itu tidak lain karena ia adalah seorang Ketua OSIS yang pastinya sangat sibuk. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesepian kalau Sasuke tidak berada di sampingnya.

Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya sehingga menjadi berantakan. Lewat sudut matanya ia melirik ke arah sosok Sasuke yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam setengah enam sore. Pantas saja ia merasa lapar dan mengantuk.

...

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan alisnya ketika tidak mendengar celotehan dari pemuda pirang yang biasanya selalu berisik. Ia mendongak sedikit dari laporan-laporan yang dibuat oleh Sekretaris OSIS-nya untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakan Naruto sekarang. Ia segera menghela nafas saat mendapati Naruto tengah merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang dengan kedua kaki diletakkan pada pinggiran sofa dan satu tangan yang menutupi wajahnya sementara tangan lainnya diletakkan di atas perutnya. Dadanya yang naik turun dengan teratur sudah sukup memberitahu Sasuke kalau pemuda itu sedang tidur.

Meletakkan penanya di atas tumbukan laporan tersebut, Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Naruto. Ia berjongkok ketika berada di samping sofa tersebut. Kedua oniksnya sedikit terpaku ketika melihat wajah tenang orang yang paling berarti di dalam hidupnya. Dengan perlahan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara, tangan putih pucatnya terulur ke arah wajah si Pirang dan menyingkirkan talapak tangan yang menutupi wajah kecokelatan itu. Dengan lembut ia mengelus ketiga garis halus yang berada di pipi kiri pemuda di hadapannya.

Telapak tangan kanannya berhenti bergerak ketika ia mengingat permintaan konyol pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping dan memamerkan senyum tipis mengingat permintaan polos itu. Perlahan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga kini wajah tampannya berada tepat di depan wajah tan Naruto. Jarak yang cukup dekat ini membuatnya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pelan dari sosok di bawahnya. Tanpa bermaksud membangunkan Naruto, ia mengecup pelan bibir merah tersebut dan segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Kuberikan apa yang kau minta tadi, Naruto," bisik Sasuke dengan amat sangat pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengerang pelan sambil berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya yang tadi tertutup perlahan terbuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan pengelihatannya dengan suasana ruangan yang terlihat menyilaukan baginya. Setelah kedua matanya bisa menyesuikan diri, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap bingung ke sekitarnya. Ia juga sempat mengucek mata kanannya karena mengenali kalau ruangan ini bukanlah kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun,_ Usuratonkachi_?"

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan segera menemukan sosok Sasuke yang terlihat sedang membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia sedikit mengerut heran ketika menyadari kalau sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Ia baru sadar ketika melihat sebuah jas berwarna biru tua di pangkuannya. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tan-nya saat menyadari apa yang mungkin terjadi. Sasuke ternyata sempat menyelimutinya saat tidur tadi.

"Kau baik juga ya, _Teme_," katanya sambil mendekatkan jas milik Sasuke dan mencium aroma parfum yang masih tersisa di jam pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia terlalu sibuk membereskan pekerjaannya dan kemudian menyimpannya di lemari arsip. Setelah merasa kalau pekerjaannya selesai, ia baru menghampiri sosok Naruto yang masih terduduk di sofa dengan wajah orang yang baru bangun tidur. Ia meraih jas miliknya yang masih dipegang oleh pemuda pirang itu dan menyampirkannya di bahunya.

"Ayo pulang. Kau pasti sudah lapar," katanya sambil menyambar tas sekolahnya yang sejak tadi teronggok di dekat kaki meja di ruangan tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk senang. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang juga. Setelah menyambar tasnya yang berada di dekat tas Sasuke, ia mengikuti pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut keluar dari ruangan.

"Hei _Teme_," kata Naruto saat mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Naruto hanya menatap pemuda pirang itu lewat sudut matanya.

"Aku tadi bermimpi aneh," lanjut Naruto. "Aku bermimpi kalau kau tadi menciumku. Walau hanya bermimpi, tapi aku merasa kalau itu sungguhan."

Sasuke mendadak berhenti berjalan sehingga membuat Naruto yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan pemuda itu juga ikut berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap jelas wajah Sasuke. Naruto menatap heran ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Apa ada yang salah?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia yang tidak mempedulikan wajah heran Naruto berjalan melewati sosok pemuda pirang itu sambil menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak tahu apakah Naruto memang bodoh ataukah polos sehingga tidak bisa membedakan yang mana mimpi dan kenyataan. Kalau saja Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar menciumnya dan bukan hanya sekadar mimpi, mungkin ia akan mendapat reaksi yang berbeda. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke juga tidak mungkin memberitahu pemuda pirang itu kenyataannya. Ia tidak mau dikatakan orang yang mencari-cari kesempatan di saat kekasihnya sedang tidur. Tidak. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke masih punya harga diri.

Ia merasakan sesuatu menahan tubuhnya saat hendak kembali berjalan menyusuri korisor sekolah. Ia menoleh sekilas dan mendapati kalau Naruto tengah menggengam erat telapak tangannya. Kerutan di dahinya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan saat melihat Naruto semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan baru berhenti ketika kedua wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja.

"_Dobe?"_

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sampai akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke sempat membelalakkan matanya kala menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tapi kemudian ia menutup kelopak matanya setelah menyadari kalau sepasang mata safir di hadapannya sudah menutup sejak tadi.

"Untuk apa itu tadi?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka mengakhiri ciuman panjang mereka. Kedua oniks miliknya menatap lekat ke arah wajah Naruto yang sedikit memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Lagi-lagi ia mengerut heran saat mendapati Naruto bukannya menjawab tapi malah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Err-anggap saja karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin bermimpi kau menciumku," jawabnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sosok Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya diam saja sampai akhirnya sebuah senyum tipis kembali tersungging di wajahnya.

"_Dobe,"_ ucapnya sembari menyusul Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu berada di tempat parkir di mana Sasuke memarkirkan motornya. Sepertinya Naruto masih menganggap kalau ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke tadi hanya sebatas mimpi.

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **pendek? Memang. Saya mengetik fic ini kurang dari dua jam karena tiba-tiba saja ide ini muncul begitu saja saat saya tidak bisa tidur semalam. Maaf kalau gaje, aneh, dan sebagainya. Saya hanya ingin mencoba membuat sebuah fic ringan dan jauh dari kata hurt/comfort *plak!*

Seperti biasa, saya mohon ketersediaan readers untuk me-review fic ini. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic aneh dari saya. ^^a


End file.
